The Lost Love
by CallieQ93
Summary: One Child who's lost everything. Two women who are new to the role. I'm sorry I sick at summaries :WILL BE UPDATED AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE:
1. The Child No One Wants

Hi this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me.

So disclaimers: well I don't own the fosters or any of the cast. And this story is going to be different there is no Jesus, Mariana, Brandon, and Jude. This story will have different chains of events and at the same time kinda follow the show. Just I have my own twist to it.

Thank you I hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

The Child No One Wants

It's a warm spring day upon the San Diego area the birds were out, the sun shining, the wind blowing cool air, and the sun out and bright. But San Diego is not all that beautiful to a little girl that no one seems to want. She doesn't know what love is. She doesn't know what parents are. All she knows is taking care of herself.

Callie Jacobs only knows that she can't trust anyone but herself at the tender age of 3 years old. Since that day she ended up in foster care system she has had no one. But that was all about to change when her social worker changed.

OK this is all that I have for now tell me what you think. I hope you have enjoyed this so far.

CallieQ


	2. The Unknown

Chapter 2

The Unknown

As Stef Foster laid in bed that night with her girlfriend she couldn't get her mind to stop working as she thought of the call she was called into.

FLASHBACK

She was doing her normal rounds when all of a sudden a emergency call came in asking for back up at a house 2 blocks away from where she was. So she headed that way but she never knew what she'd see would change her life, her girlfriends life, and the life of another.

As Stef pulled up to a beat up house that looked like it should have been condemned years ago. She got out of her car and made sure she had her gun on her left side ready as she got ready to walk to the front with another officer and a CPS worker.

Stef looked at the CPS worker and asked " why are you here? If you don't mind me asking"

The CPS worker looked at Stef and replied "I'm here because this is where my new case is of a 3 year old girl her last worker didn't have a thought to check up on her at all, and as of late the state found out that the old case worker just dropped the kids off and never really checked up on them again. Well apparently she did that to this little girl over 2 years ago and faked reports. The girl has been brought to the hospital over 20 times in the past 1 year for unknown bruising, unexplainable marks, and it just goes on." Stef didn't know how to respond to that. It was just heartbreaking to know that no one else care.

Stef asked another question to the CPS worker "so what's going to happen to the child once she's removed? Do you know where you are going to put her?" The CPS worker responded back saying "I don't know most likely a group home till we know more about her...she's been lost in the system for over 2 years with no one to check on her. I don't know how she will handle things and if no one can take her if she's so badly mentally abused and/or physically abused."

Stef sighed. This bugged her to no end.

As they all walked up to the door and the CPS worker knocked they waited for a response from inside and no one they were expecting either. The door started to open and at first you couldn't seen anybody till Stef looked down and she saw two scared eyes looking at them from partially behind the door. Stef's heart started to break further than before. So she tried to go unnoticed and nudged the worker next to her and pointed downwards. But the little eyes noticed the movement quickly and hid further to not be seen.

The CPS worker bent down and very slowly and as non threatening as possible started to talk through the partially open door "Hi sweetie, my names Bill I'm here to take you somewhere safe can you come to me? And we can let these nice police officers look area for your foster parents." But the only response that was given was the sound a little feet running. Stef sighed she did not expect that reaction usually kids screamed, cried, and sometimes yelled at the idea of being removed but never silent sneak away and run that was new to even her.

Bill sighed himself. He knew that he had to go in a remove the child when he got a glimpse of inside of the house and it looked horrible to say the least.

"Well it looks like the kid knows who we all are, probably fear imbedded into the kid is my guess." Said the officer.

As they started to go inside what they would see next would break all their hearts for this child.

End of Flashback

Stef just couldn't shake the feeling of having to know more on this child who stole her heart in more ways then one today and she would never know that she was going to change someone's life in more ways than one and also her life and her girlfriends.

OK now here's chapter 2 I know it's not a lot of insight from the first chapter to this one but hopefully it'll make sense a little bit and I will explain more as I go. Again I hope you enjoyed and please review and let me know what you think.

Who is this little girl? Why'd the kid run? Why is Stef so affected by this call? Found out soon

CallieQ


	3. Nobody's Home

Chapter 3

Nobody's Home

Callie was cleaning up after her foster mother because she knows if she doesn't she wouldn't eat that night or the next day she has are that mistake before and she had no food for a long time in her terms. The one thing Callie learned fast in her current foster home was that she did not speak at all for if she did she'd get hurt bad like when she was first brought here and the lady that brought her never really came around anymore so she knew she was all alone she knew that no one was going to save her from this place.

As Callie finished cleaning up the white stuff on the table with a dirty worn shirt of hers she heard a loud bang on the door she quickly looked to her foster parents bedroom and the door she knew if she didn't answer the door and they kept knocking she'd get it as soon as whoever was knocking left so Callie got up off her knees and walked cautiously to the door and opened it enough where she could hide behind it and still have a chance to run if it was the bad people her foster parents always talked about they said if anyone in uniform or claims to help which she didn't know what any of that meant but she thought she was pretty smart anyway knocked on the door to close the door but never be seen.

Callie looked from behind the door at the yellow haired dirl in a funny looking uniform and a red haired boy in the same thing behind a kinda bald head boy that had knocked on the door she could safely see them from her hiding spot just by the knob when the yellow head girl nudge the bald head boy and pointed at her Callie quickly hid before the door before hear someone speak to her

"Hi sweetie, my names Bill I'm here to take you somewhere safe can you come to me? And we can let these nice police officers look area for your foster parents." Said the voice and Callie ran as fast as she could away from the bad people that her foster parents told her about she ran to her hiding spot where no one could ever find her and that was under the sink in the laundry room no one could ever find her she knew for sure it was her safety, her heaven and most of all her bedroom.

Callie heard footsteps coming into the house so she knew her foster parents must have been right if these people just walked in they were going to hurt her and that there was nothing anyone could do about it. Callie sat very still and kept her breathing sloe as she heard voices with the footsteps.

The only thing Callie wasn't counting on was taking a nap because she didn't get sleep the night before because she didn't close the back door that day and because of it they hit her and put these hot nasty smells things out on her skin that it still hurt her to move they also kept her up.

The next thing Callie knew was that she was in this big moving thing with people around trying to hurt her more but Callie did what she was good at and not move an inch and act like she was sleeping she learned from the picture thing her foster parents usually looked at the moving picture had sound and she still doesn't understand it at all but one thing that is clear to hurt is that her foster parents are going to hurt her really bad for this one.

Well we know who the little girl is or do we? Next what is Callie's background how'd she get into foster care? What's wrong with Callie? And how is Stef doing after everything?

Let's find out what happens in the next chapter or two? Do you want Callie and Stef to have a interaction at the hospital or do you want me to leave it a surprise?

Let me know

CallieQ


	4. The Heart Won't Lie

A/N: OK I have so far been voted out of my idea I was going to use on how Callie and Stef meet besides at the front door. 2 against 1 you lovely people win. Only thing I ask when you leave a review and you are a guest is to change it from guest and put something there it could be related to the story it could be itials I just would like to be able to respond better to each of you please and thank you. If you have any ideas you'd like to see in this story or an idea you want for a new story please Private message me and we can go from there.

Thank you now for the story

CallieQ

Chapter 4

The Heart Won't Lie

Stef was glad that she instructed Bill to wait outside as Henry and her searched the property there was drugs invisible site the place was packed with many things and it was just horrible. As Stef was searching the back area of the house she heard the other officer Henry shout at someone to put there hands up and get on the ground as Stef moved forwards she heard a small knock by the sink area in the bathroom right next to what looks like is supposed to be a guest room. Stef walked closer to the sound with her gun safety in front of her Stef was not ready for what she seen in front of her as she opened the door to under the sink.

As Stef bent down to get a better look she was just heart broken there was the little girl who ran from them here hidden under the sink but as Stef looked closer she noticed no movement in the chest showing she was not breathing Stef quickly called out "CALL FOR BACK UP AND PARAMEDICS! FOUND THE GIRL SHES GOT LOW PULSE AND NOT BREATHING!"

Stef started CPR fast after pulling out the child. Stef's heart was just broken to pieces she's had many calls in the past but never ones that got to her this much. As Bill and the paramedics rushed into the bathroom Stef moved outta the way but as she did she had tears in her eyes and looked at Bill who also had tears in his eyes.

You could visibly see the abuse on this child she was very skinny had bruising on many parts of her body that was visible it was horrible. Stef Foster was never one to crack on the scene but this one did it to her as the heartbreak turned into pure anger she walked outta the bathroom and to find Henry and the person he arrested. As she walked outside she seen a Hispanic woman you could tell was on drugs as Stef walked up her fist tightened and she hit the woman when she reached her knocking her to the ground but as she was going to strike again she seen the paramedics and bill rush out of the house and she quickly followed getting into her SUV and driving behind the bus in route to a local hospital she did not notice the other officers that arrived the crime scene vans and many others.

As Stef, Bill and the bus arrived at the hospital Stef watched the paramedics rush the little girl outta the bus and into the ER wing of the hospital she watched Bill stand by his car with a lost look in his eyes as he too looked at that scene.

*Jumping to now inside the Hospital*

Bill looked at Stef from where he was getting in the ER waiting room "You know officer you didn't have to come. Not that I'm complaining about it I mean I have never seen an officer follow after doing their job you know? But I guess with Callie it's dif.." Bill was cut off by Stef with "Callie? That's her name? God usually I wouldn't follow after but come after they have woken up for a statement of what happened to them etc. But with her it's just different something about her she is so little she doesn't even look like she's 3 years old." Stef said

"The picture that I have in my file for her is of a picture of a bubbly 1year old who got put in the system for reasons I can't discuss with you on but I wish I could." Bill said it is unknown to Bill that he will be telling her the reasons maybe not now but soon. "You know Bill I am a foster parent myself but never got a child yet no placements but god this is just horrible..." Stef was stopped in what she was saying as the doctor came out.

"Family of Callie Jacobs?" The doctor said Bill and Stef stood up and went to the doctor. The doctor looked at the officer and gentlemen who stood in front of her "while Callie is malnutrition, bruising is cause for concern so is that burn marks, we are going to monitor her very closely for the next few days and then release her. My main concern is the malnutritionment but we have a iv hooked up for that and infection she may have from the bruising and burn marks. You can go into see her now if you'd like?" Said the doctor looking at the two she knew that Callie was a foster child and just felt so sad that she got here with this mistreatment. She was glad that Callie had two people in her corner though most kids social worker never showed up to the hospital and not even a cop to check on them. "I'll show you to her room." Said the doctor

Bill sighed "She can go in I have to call my boss and let her know what is going on." Bill felt horrible.

Stef followed the doctor into Callie's room and she looked at the little girl who was so intrigued by the TV that was on playing the news she's never seen a child intrigued by the news ever in her life time as Stef made herself known the little girl automatically looked at Stef with pure fear on her face and Stef just couldn't believe it that this beautiful little girl is so scared of her.

"Hi sweetie I'm Stef can you tell me your name?" Stef said as Callie looked at her wide eyed and scared. Callie didn't speak at all just looked at her.

Stef wondered if the girl knew how to talk she was 3 yrs old she may know or was just to scared too Stef reasoned.

Callie on the other hand was thinking this girl was crazy to speak when you can get in big trouble for it and losing food or getting hurt was worth it. Callie was looking back at this moving picture thing it amazed her she didn't know what was on it but she liked it very much but she can't show that or she'd lose that too. Callie was wondering why everyone else had permission to speak except her she just decided it was not worth a try. Callie already knew what hospitals meant they mean safety till this bad person showed up so now she was sure anymore.

Stef watched Callie thinking then look at the TV then look at her and then think again it intrigued her a lot.

OK that's it for now hope you enjoyed it and know there is more to come.

Who is the Hispanic lady? What is going through Callie's mind? What is going to happen when Lena gets Stef talking about Callie? Will Callie ever speak?

CallieQ


	5. Little Toy Guns

Previously

Callie on the other hand was thinking this girl was crazy to speak when you can get in big trouble for it and losing food or getting hurt was worth it. Callie was looking back at this moving picture thing it amazed her she didn't know what was on it but she liked it very much but she can't show that or she'd lose that too. Callie was wondering why everyone else had permission to speak except her she just decided it was not worth a try. Callie already knew what hospitals meant they mean safety till this bad person showed up so now she was sure anymore.

Stef watched Callie thinking then look at the TV then look at her and then think again it intrigued her a lot.

Chapter 5

Little Toy Guns

Callie looked from the TV to this crazy lady sitting next to her who was watching whatever was on that she left it at. She was very confused at this. Why was this chick here what did she want from her? Was it to hurt her? What was she going to do? Callie thought as she stayed silent she knew something was different about this lady though because she had nice eyes and was always smiling but Callie second thought all of that just because the lady was nice didn't mean once the door was closed she wouldn't hurt her this person could be trying to trick her! Nope she wasn't falling for it.

As Callie turned her head from Stef she heard something she liked come through the TV it was a melody followed by the words which transfixed her.

In between the coats in the closet  
She held on to that heart shaped locket  
Staring at a family flawless  
But it ain't a pretty picture tonight  
Mom and daddy just won't stop it  
Fightin' at the drop of the faucet  
Cuts through the walls catastrophic  
She's caught in the crossfire

Puts her hands over her ears  
Starts talking through the tears  
She's saying, she's praying.

As Callie listened silent tears started to fall down the 3 years face. She could understand what this song was about in her thoughts it was about her life. What she longed for as a little girl who lost everything.

I wish words were like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang  
Rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Wish there was a white flag waving  
Or that they were both just faking  
And it was just a game they were playing  
Like shoot'em up cowboys  
Leave the plastic pistols in the front yard  
Throw away the score card  
And just turn off all the noise.

Stef noticed that the girl was transfixed by the song and then watched as tears went down the 3 years old face. She didn't know what to do she didn't even know a small child could understand a song like this.

Stef wanted so badly to hold the little girl but she didn't want to scare her either. So instead she watched the small girl cry all of the pain she's been feeling for year from the pain and the neglect and all the suffering she's been through in her short life.

I wish words were like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang  
Rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Oh I wish they didn't cut like a knife  
I wish they didn't break you inside  
I wish they didn't bang bang make you wanna run, yeah

As Callie further listened she start to just sob as she knew how this girl felt she knew what all this felt like. And the more she listened the heart monitor showed lower blood pressure and then slower heart rate which was weird to Stef, the doctors, and nurses the girl was outright sobbing but the music calmed her at the same time.

Like little toy guns  
No sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bang  
Rolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns)  
Yeah, no smoke, no bullets  
No shot from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)  
And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue  
(I wish words were like little toy guns)

Oh like little toy guns

As the song ended Stef grabbed her phone I'm search of something by the same artist to see what the reaction would be if it'd calm her down or what. So Stef looked up on Google Carrie Underwood and searched for anything song that looked like it would be good to try with Callie.

As Stef found a song on YouTube it was the karaoke version but Stef didn't care if she had to sing to this little girl she would in a heartbeat she Stef started to sing with the beat

"Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad, another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary home."

As Stef sang she watched Callie reactions as the girl just sat and listened to Stef sing

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
'Cause a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows in rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

The further Stef along Stef sang Callie turned to face Stef and the tears that were running down her face started slowing to a stop as the little girl just sat and listened and watch. What amazed Stef was the small smile that formed on Callie's face as she sang the song and the reaction of that alone made Stef's heart so full of love for this child

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows in rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

This is our temporary home"

As Stef finished the song she watched as the sweet little girl started to fall asleep to the song and Stef's voice which just made Stef want to sing more to her. If this is what helped her she'd do it everyday. But Stef wasn't yet ready to admit that she fell in love with this child no not yet.

OK that's it for now. The songs are all by Carrie Underwood first one is little toy guns and second one is temporary home. Now that a different interaction between the two huh?

Hope you enjoyed. Happy Mother's Day!

CallieQ


End file.
